


Birth of an Angel

by Delly001



Series: Angelic Killer: Birth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Infiltration, Ninja, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly001/pseuds/Delly001
Summary: After a legendary assassin suffers suddenly from a fatal heart attack, his son runs away and almost gets killed by another assassin, he stalks her and attempts to find out what connection she had to his father, as well as how to free her from being an assassin. Now complete.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm writing a light novel, and my friend said this would be a good place to test my chapters and improve my content. Please keep in mind that all character names in this version are dummy names and differ greatly from the names used in the final version. I hope you enjoy the story, or if not, I hope you give me feedback on how I can make it better. 
> 
> Also, admins. If you disagree with me posting non-fanfiction content, that's fine. Just tell me, and I'll do whatever you wish in order to rectify this.

My father's death at the fault of a heart attack left me traumatized, especially as a 16-year-old living alone with him and no friends. I had no mother to turn to, as she died in childbirth. I had no home, having lived with him as a nomad, and so I was completely lost; I broke down. I took his prized katana with me and left to wander from there on, finding a place for me in the world. As I walked down a vacant city street in the middle of the night, I thought to myself about my life and what I would do with it. I wasn’t going anywhere in particular. I just wanted to go to somewhere I would enjoy being in, which was... well... everywhere. I eventually became fatigued and went to sleep under a bridge. The riverside was very pleasant as a place to rest. I could feel the inside of my nose being soothed as it was covered with water from the misty air I breathed in. The air felt cool, like a morning spring breeze. Nobody else was under the bridge. It was just me, exactly as I wanted it. I hid my katana in between the gap formed by the bridge and the hill it was ingrained in and then laid myself onto the patch of grass that covered the hillside. I let everything go and fell asleep. 

The next morning, I was awoken by the feeling of my thigh suddenly becoming hot as a burning fire. It felt like the point where I felt the pain was pulling the surrounding portions of my body into itself like a black hole. I took one look at the point of the pain to find blood. I swiftly took my coat and shirt off so I could examine the blood source. There was a hole in my thigh: a very clean hole. I knew what had happened. I had been shot. My first instinct was simple: Get out of there as quickly as possible. I grabbed my coat and shirt and ran. I didn't bother putting them on. I just dashed away as quickly as I could. I felt another shot: not another injury, but rather the shockwave generated from the bullet hitting the area of the sidewalk just shy of my right foot. I took cover behind the nearest building and tried to come up with a plan to stop the gunman from chasing me. I came up with one. I looked frantically for the biggest rock I could find to fake the act of myself jumping into the river to escape. I found one, ran over to the edge and threw it towards the river as hard as I could. The very instant I heard it splash, I searched for a place to hide in case the gunman tried to chase me to the river. There was a basement stairwell similar to the one at a farm. I carefully dropped down to the bottom. I heard the gunman run past the stairwell. There was silence for a moment, and then the gunman walked past the stairwell again. I froze completely still, sitting on the concrete ground. I saw a flash of long, blonde hair above the edge of the wall. I didn't expect my attempted killer to be a woman, but it was.

After hearing the gunman, or gunwoman, walk a good number of steps past the stairwell, I exited by climbing up the wall behind her. I carefully came from behind the bush wall against the side of the building and got a good look at her. On top of being female, she was nothing like how I envisioned her. The most unexpected trait about her was the fact that she was a child. I estimated her to be about 2 or 3 years younger than I was. She of course had long, flowing hair. She was wearing what looked like black leggings that reached just above her knees, a blue mini skirt extending to about half of that length, a white, sleeveless, unbuttoned jacket, which I figured due to how baggy it was, a pair of long, purple gloves which reached just below her elbows, and very dark green boots which extended to her knees. A thought past into my mind that this might not be the gunman. I hesitated for a while before finally attempting to speak to her. However as I tried to say something, I quickly noticed a revolver in her hand, and I covered my mouth tightly with one hand to block any sound that came from my delayed reaction to stop. It was surreal to say the least; as a boy of the hunt, I had always been a hunter, chasing and killing animals and taking pride in myself for my skill. Now I was the hunted. She was the predator, and I was the prey.

Of course, I was still confident in myself. I reached for my katana in order to keep myself on guard. But then I came to a realization that turned the tides of the situation. There was no katana resting on my back. I had left it under the bridge where I was sleeping. I instantly realized that she greatly had the upper hand in the hunt. I had to be more strategic. As she approached the corner of the building, my first thought was whether she would go left or right. I couldn't abandon my father's memento, so I had to go right no matter which way she chose to go. If she was to have gone left, the hunt would end right then and there. I could easily get to the bridge and retrieve my katana. But if it was the right path she chose to go down, my task would have been much harder. I'd have to stay behind her at all times and find a way to sneak past her. Regrettably, she went right. I targeted the corner and rushed behind it to observe her further movements. On the next route that she had 2 options to go; she went the way that was closer to the bridge. And then the next set of options, she chose what I didn't want and went towards the bridge. Every single step of the way, she proceeded closer and closer to the bridge. And then finally she arrived to where I had been resting. She knelt down and dragged her fingers across my blood. After that, she looked around herself and started gazing at something under the bridge: the katana. And to my horror, she snatched it and walked off. She already made my morning hell with that chase, but after taking my primary memento to remember my father by, I had no choice but to stalk her. 

I followed her for a very long time until she finally went into a house, presumably her own. It was a remote house; there were no surrounding houses, and the nearest ones disappeared from my vision roughly 30 minutes prior. I couldn't break in there and then. If the girl would see me, I would have been at her mercy. I waited until night time, eating up time by experimenting with different ways to get in. When it was finally night time, I broke into her house through the basement. I furtively searched through her rubbish to find my katana. But it wasn't there, so I decided to search the main house. As I came to the top of her wooden stairs, I reached for the doorknob and grabbed onto it. Before I turned the knob, I stopped to think to what would happen if it was locked. It probably wasn't, but there easily could have been something that could have made a noise. Depending on where it led, she could have been awoken by my attempted break in and would have easily killed me. After a great deal of hesitation, I twisted the doorknob as slowly as I could, ready to let go the instant I felt tension. It was unlocked. I opened the door and made my way into a hallway. There was a room adjacent to the left side of the door. I mustered up my courage and looked inside. It was a bedroom. I looked through and found nobody there. I searched the whole room. There was a bed, a dresser, a shelf and a desk. None of them had anything in them. I left the room and proceeded to the next room: the kitchen. I didn't anticipate it to be there, but knew it was possible nonetheless. So I set it off as a low priority and left. The same applies to the living room. 

There was a staircase leading up to the second floor. I went upwards and opened the door. I saw the girl sleeping in her bed. I first took a look at the girl in order to make sure that she wouldn’t wake up as I searched for my katana. I was ready to counter if she got up and panic attacked me. I looked underneath her bed to find a computer, and more importantly, my katana. I slowly drew it from her bed and reequipped it onto my back. I could have killed her in her sleep, but I decided to spare her; I was certain she did not see my face clearly, and I did not think it was necessary for me to escape. I closed the door and made my way out.

I heard her get up. So I rushed down the staircase. As I heard her following me, I made my way to the basement and hid behind one of the shelves. Several minutes past before she finally went into the basement, and then she slowly searched for me. Eventually, I managed to see her clearly, whilst I was still hiding from her. She was beautiful. Her face was smooth with extremely fluid curvature. She had big, blue eyes. They weren’t massive, but I could very clearly see her irises, even as she was squinting somewhat, most likely from her exhaustion and panic. She was wearing nothing but a black jumpsuit, with which what I mistook to be compression shorts was apart of. 

I needed to be careful, but I had to get out of there as fast as I could. The door was immediately in front of me, albeit on the other side of the room. The girl was scanning the left wall to the door. The door and I were closer to its right. I came up with a quick plan to divert her attention by throwing a rock past her to make her face away from me and then go for the door. There was no time to consider it the optimal means of escape since she was going to spot me soon. I threw the rock roughly at the stairs and heard it land. She turned around to face the direction of the noise and I started striding to the door immediately. I heard her fire a bullet and quickened my pace. I arrived at the door. I could sense it then. I was about to open the door, dash into the night and disappear from her sights to freedom. I tried opening the door at a moderate pace: fast enough to get out but slow enough to not make a sound. The instant it was just barely open, I heard another gunshot, and I felt it. The actual bullet missed. But the debris coming from the wall impacted my body. I turned to face the gunwoman and saw her staring at me, putting me straight at gunpoint. Her eyes turned cold, as if she wasn’t going to let me go in my current condition. Fear rushed through my body. I may have dealt with shooters before with my father, but this was my first battle all on my own. 

The gunwoman spoke.

“Give me the sword!”

My father means as much to me as whomever you hold dearest to your heart, and this sword was my only keepsake of him. I had come this far and thought I was at her mercy. Despite this, there was no way I would give my father’s katana to her. I spoke myself: nervously, but I stood my ground.

“N-Never… You can’t- I-I can’t let you have this… sword… It’s too important-”

“That sword’s important to me too!”

Her voice was thunderous and seething with rage and frustration, but her gaze continued to be pure cold.

“I- There’s no way that this sword… could… co-could possibly be so impor-”

“I will not explain this to you! I need that sword! Give it to me!”

She wasn’t going to have any of my desperation. I tried to find a way get out of this situation. I didn’t feel ready to fight her. My father died so suddenly that I had no time to prepare to fight alone. Even when I was the only one inputting techniques, he was by my side to help me if I needed it. Nonetheless, I felt that I had to protect my katana, even with my life. At that point, that feeling overcame my fear. I decided that I would put my katana up to my chest in a defensive position, making it seem like I was ready to give it to her. I did this, then immediately stood my ground, stared at her with equally cold eyes and threatened her to shoot.

「やってみろ。」

(Try me.)

I unsheathed my blade, waiting for her to pull the trigger. I have much better eyesight and reflexes than most people have. Even in the darkness, I could see her start to pull the trigger on her gun. My katana was halfway out, but it had a slit in the back to let the sword come out faster and more easily. I aligned the blade’s face to block the barrel’s line of sight and quickly swiped it. The bullet didn’t hit. My technique deflected the bullet towards the wall where I had been hiding. The gunwoman’s cold stare almost immediately faded. Her eyes were now wide and her mouth open: not wide open. It was roughly the size of a nigiri. She quickly shifted her focus to the impacted wall, and then slowly back to me. She pointed the gun back at me. I readied my stance to land a proper deflection back into her body. But then she slowly rotated the gun and looked at its clip, clutching it. I let my guard down: something I should have never done at all, especially then, but I was starting to realize that she was no threat. She alternated between putting me back at gunpoint and cradling her clip, appearing to grow more terrified the more cycles she completed. Eventually I said:

“Out of bullets?”

She looked back at me and slowly shook her head. She fell to her knees and stared at the floor. I could see tears coming from her eyes. She spoke.

“I need that sword…”

“This isn’t yours.”

“If I don’t get that sword I’ll die!”

“If I lose this sword, I may as well die. I won’t give this to you: no matter what.”

There was a silence, and then I heard her start screaming. She got up and rushed towards me. I felt sorry for her, but I had enough of her at that point. Normally anybody who saw my face would die immediately to my blade. They were too much of a risk to my stealth. However, I ultimately found her pitiful. She was a scared and desperate child, so I did not want to kill her. I decided to leave her to herself and allow myself to escape. I went through the door, slammed it behind me, and wedged it shut with the stairway and one of its loose bricks. I could hear the gunwoman behind me, slamming against the door and crying violently. I didn’t care. I still continued to run. I wanted nothing to do with her anymore. I didn’t stop until I realized her sounds stopped minutes ago. The next thing I l knew, I had finally escaped from her. But I was alone again. Nonetheless, I continued my interrupted wandering.

Since I was surviving on my own without a home and with an illegal weapon in my equipment, I had to adopt a hardcore scavenger lifestyle. My primary concern was water. Other than that, it was food. I got both by sneaking into homes and raiding their supplies, even some stores a couple of times. I learned my lesson from Alice’s ambush and slept in concealed locations. It wasn’t hard for me to survive. It was tiresome, but I managed without my father, even if it was miserable. A week after my assault, I ended up somewhere in Indiana. I was walking in the shade, seeing a populated city street. There was a man being confronted by 3 police officers. Suddenly one of them threw him onto the ground. He tried to get up, but they fully tackled him. I couldn't stand to see it. My father told me everything about the police. He told me how they worked to seal people away who disobeyed the government. It wasn’t justice to do that. It was all the will of others, forced onto free willed men. I hated them with all of my heart and found this as my chance to strike against them. I found a rock and threw at the officer tackling him. It successfully hit him: straight onto his head. He instantly got off of him and he tried to get away from them. Then they tasered him, and they all tackled him from there. I was not giving up on stopping them. I got an even bigger rock and threw it at the body pile. It managed to hit one of the officers. I instantly threw a second rock to knock the 2nd officer off. And then a 3rd rock for the final officer. They all came off. The next thing I knew, I saw 2 of the officers rushing towards my general direction in order to investigate what had happened. I furtively snuck away from my perch and attempted to dart off from them. I heard a scream.

“You!”

They must have spotted me, and so I just ran faster. If they saw me, my life would have been at stake. I couldn’t let them go without risk of them telling their allies who I was, nor could I attack them in that state without having the crowd witness it. I had to lure them into a concealed area, kill them and hide. They seemed to be pursuing me, so that wouldn’t have been too hard. I ran between my surrounding buildings, making as much noise as I could in order to make them. Every time I hit a crossing path, I chose one randomly and then waited with my eyes barely peering out to see them coming. I then quickly ran further to repeat the process. I was much faster than they were: 18 meters per second (40 mph), so I had more than enough time to keep them from noticing my full appearance. After 4 cycles of this, I heard the 3 officers stop. One of them started speaking.

“HQ, this is Officer Jake. We-”

There was no way I could afford to run any further. If that officer knew what I looked like, the government would have known of my existence. I had to stop them, even if people were still close enough to hear it. I immediately came out of my corner and rushed towards them with my katana. One of them quickly pulled out his gun and tried to shoot me. Another took out his previously used taser to shoot me. The officer with the radio was stumbling for one of his weapons. I held my sword in a ready stance as I was rushing into them. The gun officer began to pull the trigger, and I bumped my katana forward with a very light, fast punch. It immediately deflected into the officer’s eye and killed him instantly. A split second later, the taser started to shoot towards me. I waited for the tips to reach just above my blade, and I made the shot go above my head. Suddenly I was in melee range, and I dropped my katana onto his head to chop it in half. Suddenly only the radio officer was standing. He took out his own gun and tried to aim it at my body. Before he could, I quickly slashed his arm and then his chest. I finished him off with a stab to the neck. I heard people coming to see what had happened. I snatched his gun with my katana, placed it onto my waist and ran away. I had to get as far away from the city as I possibly could before anybody could find me. I just ran away as fast as I could, like I did with the gunwoman. But this time, there was no stopping once I didn’t hear anymore noises. I just kept running. I didn’t stop until my body couldn’t take it anymore. Unlike what scientists say, in which your muscles become paralyzed when you can’t use anymore fuel, I just simply passed out. 

The next thing I knew, it was night time. I slowly opened my eyes trying to recollect what happened, and then I remembered the police incident. I got up immediately and took in my surroundings. It was a forest, one with a flat section and a long, narrow clearing to my left, halfway between the horizon and me. I was safe from the police for the time being. But more than that, I knew this forest. It was where my father died. I looked around, and I saw my father’s death-place. His body was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a strip of paper rested on the ground. I would have mistaken it for a leaf if I hadn’t seen the writing on it.

「すまない、息子。」  
(I’m sorry, son.)

I cried at the sight of this message. He must have been alive shortly after I left, and then he wrote his note as he truly died. I didn’t get it. I had checked to make absolutely sure he was dead. His blood didn’t flow. He wouldn’t breathe or move. I even pounded his body to make him react. I don’t know what I had done wrong, but he must had still been alive. I would have had hope that he was still alive. That hope turned into pure despair as I smelled something horrible. Resting in a small ditch further away from me, I found a severed arm. It had rotted for what seemed like days, and it had bits of cloth on it: my father’s clothes.

I fell to my knees and started crying very loudly. I suddenly heard growling from behind me, and I turned around to see a pack of 5 wolves behind me. They were ready to attack me. It was irrational, but I blamed the wolves for my father’s death. I was enraged fully by this horrendous belief, and the fact that they interrupted my grieving insulted me greatly. I brutally killed every single one of them. The final wolf tried to run away, but I shot it with my gun. I immediately rushed back to the note and wondered what I could find out about my father from it. I was absolutely certain that my father had died, so I couldn’t search for him. Even if he was alive, he was harder to find than the holy grail. I was hesitant to wander again after what happened, but I had no other choice. After thinking about it I realized who could know about my father’s fate: the gunwoman. She had tried to kill me in order to receive my katana: a weapon that’s generally considered obsolete in the modern world. I believed she knew who my father was and had mistaken me for him. I believed she had answers to what happened to my father. I dashed back towards her house in order to spy on her and figure out what was going on as soon as I could.

I finally arrived at her house by dawn. As I approached the door, I thought more and more of that night. I contemplated the wisdom of my decision to return to her after she had tried to take so much from me. I knew the risk, but I had no choice if I wanted to know my father’s fate. Even if I could only distantly observe her, I had to do everything I could. I steeled myself and opened the door. Then I closed it behind me. I stealthily walked through the house and looked for the gunwoman. I did not intend to confront her; I simply wished to learn her location so that I could position myself properly. My first guess was her bedroom. As I came up the stairs, I slowly noticed a soft sound that was growing in size. Eventually, I recognized it as crying. I quickened my pace whilst remaining furtive. I soon reached her bedroom and confirmed it was coming from there. I decided to just listen for the time being. She eventually ceased and started speaking to herself.

“Why… It’s been over a week since he came and defeated me… How could I have failed to keep his katana… How could I have let him slip away… How could I fail my one chance at freedom?!”

I was interested in her situation, and her monologue made me fortify my own belief she was connected to my father. So there was no way that I would leave her without knowing more about her. I decided to spy on her and collect as much information as I could to find out what happened. With that settled, I snuck into her basement and set up to rest. I lied down, relaxed, and tried to sleep for the next day.


	2. Assassin's Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was MISERABLE to write. I could never make progress in it without feeling like I was writing pure filler. I apologize in advance if this chapter is boring, which it probably is, but I tried my best. Plus, I have 5 more chapters already completed (and in reserve at the time of writing this), and I promise you. They will not suffer from the problems that plague this chapter. Also, keep in mind that like the first chapter, all names in this are dummy names.
> 
> And please, if you don't do it at any other point in my story, give me feedback for how I can improve this chapter, because I absolutely I hate it.

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was the chapter. Once again, I apologize if it was bad. I seriously could not find out how to make it engaging at all. Please give me whatever feedback you have in order for me to improve this chapter; I am in desperate need of it. My personal rating of my own chapter: 4/10


	3. Learning by Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for posting this so late in the day. I had originally wanted to post this chapter this morning, but schoolwork got in the way, and I had to give this special attention due to poor wording. Please leave feedback for my story if you have the time and ability, especially if you dislike this story; I need all the input on its quality I can get, and if you tell me that or why this chapter is bad, I can improve it for my final release.

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Again, please consider leaving a comment for me to tell me what you thought. I hope you have a good day! ;D
> 
> Update: I just realized I forgot to convert one of my character's into a dummy name. It's fixed now, so that should be all.


	4. Good Father, Bad Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially where the plot begins. Keep in mind that all names are dummy names until the final product is made available. Please consider giving me feedback; if you dislike my work, your feedback will most aid me. I hope it's worth your time! ;D

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Please consider leaving feedback in the comments section, especially if my work disappoints you. In any case, however, have a great day! ;D


	5. Inside Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said that this was his favorite chapter from what I've written so far. As usual if you have any feedback, please consider commenting. I need all the feedback I can get.

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Again, please leave feedback for me in the comments if you have the time and ability.


	6. Direct Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for posting this rather late; I had schoolwork to tend to for my college. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's my favorite from what I've finished so far. If you didn't, please consider leaving feedback for me in the comments section so I may improve my work.

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, but if not, please comment below to tell me what I can do to make the story better.


	7. Catchup Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An on-time Chapter for once! :D
> 
> This is going to be the 2nd direct combat chapter (the 1st being Chapter 1) in the story. I hope it pleases you, and I hope you leave feedback for me based on what you thought of the story. If I have any flaws in my writing, I must be taught immediately. May you enjoy the reading!

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick disclaimer, Chapter 8 will take a while for me to properly modify due to the heavy volume of Japanese dialogue within it. Nonetheless, I'll be on Fall Break, so it shouldn't be particularly difficult. In any case, I hope this chapter was worth your time. If you have any issues with my writing, please consider leaving feedback in the comment section so I can identify what to improve on. I hope you have a good day! ;D


	8. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Apologies for the single spacing. I noticed a fatal flaw in my writing consistency and couldn't fix it without messing up the paragraph separation. Now I can't figure out how to fix it. ;_;
> 
> I'm sending this chapter somewhat early. This is the point in the story where our protagonist loses a ton of his momentum. It will make more sense once you reach the ending of the chapter, but I designed this to be the most conflicting chapter in the story. As always, if you have any feedback, please leave it for me in the comments section.

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you have any tips for how I can improve the story, please consider leaving feedback for me in the comments section. Have a good day! ;D


	9. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this so late in the day: I know a lot of you looked forward to reading it this morning. But I have good news: my manuscript for the entire story is complete; both unreleased chapters are in my original document. Therefore to make it up to you, I will release them early to you if you wish to see them as soon as possible. If at least one person comments to me saying he or she wants to see my chapters now, I will upload both chapters simultaneously to this page by the following day at noon, rather than force you to wait for them over the course of 2 weeks.
> 
> As for this chapter itself, I'm considering adding more to it because of how short it is, but what I'm uploading today will constitute the basic story no matter what the text ends up like in the final product. I hope you enjoy it. Please consider leaving your feedback for me in the comment section. ;D

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the story. Please leave feedback for me in the comments section if you feel there was something I could have done better. Also remember, if you tell me you want to see the chapters early, I'll upload them as you request. So comment to get them if you want. I'll grant your request, even if you don't leave feedback for me. Have a good day! ;D


	10. True Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on time for you! :D
> 
> Now that my story is almost to an end (at least for this one book), I hope these last 2 chapters are fun for you to read. Please consider leaving feedback for me if you find anything wrong with my writing.
> 
> In any event, I hope this is a good read!

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. I hope I didn't waste any of your time. If you have the time and willingness, please consider leaving me feedback for my story, even if it's just a single sentence saying you like/dislike it. 
> 
> Have a good day! ;D


	11. Limit Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided that since it's Halloween, I'd give you dedicated readers the final chapter early as a present. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank all of you who have stuck for this long reading my material. It means a lot to me if you read Birth of an Angel from the start over 2 months ago. All of you are amazing, and I love you for supporting me all this time. Of course, I intend to work on sequel material (Life of an Angel to be more specific), but this is it for the first part of my ongoing story. Now I intend to take a rest from writing until I publish my story as a light novel at the end of the year. So here it is: my thanks. I kept you waiting long enough, and now it's time to end the first part of this story I've worked on. I hope you enjoy it! ;D
> 
> As an added bonus, I've added a secret Easter Egg into this chapter: Shinji's official name. Bonus points if you manage to find it.

Unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.
> 
> Angelic Killer: Birth of an Angel
> 
> Official Release Date: Christmas this year (December 25th, 2018)


End file.
